The Stark and Birou family
Four years ago...Edit Announcer: "Four years ago, Orla was a terrible amok runner, and she was the worst child you could ever encounter..." Orla: "I....HATE...CARROTS!!!!" Nicole: "Orla...into the Naughty Pit! NOW!" Orla: "BUT IT'S NOT THE FOOD THAT I LIKE!!!" Nicole: "You lost trampoline time." Announcer: "Mealtime was a nightmare...especially when the former tyke was a picky eater..." Orla: "I WANT MY PIZZA!" Announcer: "The former tyke deserved spankings for ruining the holidays..." Nicole: "If I have to sizzle your rear to fix your attitude, then that's the way it's going to be..." Orla: (recording a sound) "I love to leave Orla alone. I am a poo-poo head, and I hate Mummy, too!" Announcer: "Such as a messed-up funeral for her grandfather..." Nicole: "I am never taking you to another funeral, ever!" Announcer: "Then, Orla came into none of the bad behavior after..." Orla: "Mommy...I'm gonna die...It hurts..." Orla (thinking): "Orla stop this! Don't you think it's time to mature? You've put everyone through enough!" Doctor: "I have some good news, sweetheart. Your surgery was a complete success, and you're as good as new." Nicole: "Have you learned your lesson?" Orla: "Yeah." And now...Edit text saying "5 years ago" Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE BIROU!" Aunty Carol: "My lord!" Orla: "Ha ha! I am going to run across the street!" Nicole: "Orla, those are the ashes of your grandfather!" Orla: "Trick or poo-poo!" Orla: "Nicholas broke it! Punish him!" Orla: "Santa is poo-poo!" text saying "4 years ago" Nicole: "Orla Jasmine Birou! We are leaving!" Orla: "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, MUMMY! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Orla: (singing) "Amazing Grace...How Sweet the Sound...That saved a wretch like me...I once was lost, but now am found...was blind, but now I see..." Orla: (slurring) "I......om.....syyyyyyyyyyyk..." (Translated: I am sick.) barfs Nicole: "Okay, I am destroying your treehouse." nods Orla: "NO! I hate lettuce! It's yucky!" Orla: "I...HATE...CARROTS!" text saying "3 years ago" Orla: "I shall shut you up with some sturdy duct tape!" Theory of Nicole title screen displays text saying "2 years ago" Nicole: "I'd like you to meet our two new twin sons, Brahm and Treat." text saying "1 year ago" Tony Stark: "The Paci-Fairy is going to collect your binky to give it to the babies who need it." text saying "Right now" screams bites Orla scratches Skyla Nicole: "Your Apollo the Dog plush is gone for 3 minutes." Brahm: "I WANT APOLLOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Orla: "YOU BIT ME!" cries as she gets a bite mark from Treat Treat: "FUCK OFF LOSER!" Long Time, No See Edit Tony Stark: "Nicole, it's been a while. How are you?" Nicole: "I'm doing good, thank you." golden retriever dog barks happily, greeting Tony Nicole: "This is our dog, Lucy. We adopted her from the animal shelter." Tony Stark: "How are you girls doing?" Orla: "I'm doing fine, Tony...except for one thing," are heard in the background Kayla and Orla: "Treat and Brahm." Orla: "Oh, it's so loud and noisy, it's driving Mom, Robert, Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla and me crazy!" Treat: "I want my sucker!" screams Nicole: "I still use the Vandal Disposal and White Sheets techniques. Orla and Kayla are now attending a new school called Princeton Elementary School." Tony Stark: "Are those boys any trouble?" Nicole: "Unfortunately, yes." Robert: "They ruined Orla and Kayla's birthday party a few months ago." Brahm: "Stinky Butt!" Treat: "Stinky Butt, Stinky Butt!" Nicole: "And this year's family vacation was a sheer nightmare. We went on a family cruise, and the boys were causing such a riot! At the pool, they splattered urine and feces all over the pool. God, it was so humiliating! They worked together to pull pranks!" Robert: "Brahm and Treat also wrecked Halloween by taking off their Apollo the Dog costumes and running around a neighbors house nude. They spit in a neighbor's face and all that stuff. When they got home, Orla's treats were gone because those greedy boys ate them all." Tony Stark: "My, that is considered greedy." Nicole: "Thanksgiving was absolutely terrible...Brahm threw Orla's centerpiece into the fireplace and burned it into a singe, Treat started a humongous food fight with their cousins...and the boys gobbled up the whole entire pumpkin pie." Robert: "The boys ruined Hanukkah for my wife's friend, a funeral for my grandfather who passed away from a sudden illness, a wedding for my cousin, the bar mitzvah for my co-star's nephew, and not to mention Christmas." Tony Stark: "How were they ruined?" Nicole: "You see, the boys poured hot oil on top of their my friend Nancy's daughter Sarah, who ended up in the emergency room, they knocked over the menorah and gobbled up all of the chocolate coins they'd hogged from their sisters." Robert: "As for my grandfather's funeral, Brahm changed the music to heavy metal with explicit and questionable lyrics, plucked the petals off all of the flowers on the funeral wreath, Treat peed in the casket, took a dump on the tombstones; the boys even talked loudly during the service, ran up and down hallways, hollering and hooting and making a general nuisance of themselves; they also ran around the cemetery with their clothes off." Tony Stark: "Oh, my..." Robert: "Last month, we went to my cousin's wedding, and the boys played up. They stuck their fingers into the cake, spoke rudely about my cousin's fiancé during the ceremony, told the DJ to change the music, doused my cousin's fiancé with red wine, ran wild," Tony Stark: "My word..." Robert: "Christmas was absolutely ho-ho-horrible! Orla, Kayla, Haidyn and Skyla's Nutcracker dance recital was ruined, our Christmas shopping trip at the mall was a disaster because the boys shoplifted a lion plush, and our annual Christmas Party was a nightmare. We also went to my mother-in-law's house for the holidays. The boys brought the dogs over, cut a hole in their sister's Christmas stockings, knocked over the tree, threw the ornaments around, stuffed their faces with a lot of fudge and Christmas cookies." Nicole: "Easter was absolutely awful! These boys pushed and kicked their sister's and their cousins! They even ruined my cousin's wedding anniversary!" Tony Stark: "My word..." Robert: "Skyla's birthday party was a disaster, too." Tony Stark: "Oh, no...." Robert: "We had a family reunion last September and it was so abysmal. Brahm and Treat disrespected the guests that were in the family reunion. They refused to eat their dinner and pushed their own plates over and they fell on the floor. They eventually shattered!" Tony Stark: "How could these naughty boys do such a thing?" Nicole: "Orla is a straight-A student, and a genius with an IQ of 135. Did I mention that her teacher told me that when she grows up, she wants to be a roller coaster designer? She does. My IQ is slightly bigger than Orla's IQ." Brahm: "Mummy, daddy, Tony Stark, and Orla are nerds! They are four-eyed mutants!" Tony Stark: "I was like, four-eyed mutants?" Robert: "They make fun of me and Orla for wearing glasses, Nicole for having sunglasses, and they might make fun of you for wearing glasses." Treat: "Mummy has sunglasses, so that means she is a four-eyes!" Nicole: "Brahm, Treat, both of you, quit making fun of mommy, daddy, Orla, and Tony. We do not poke fun at people's appearances." poops on the couch Nicole: "No Brahm we don't go poo poo on the couch." Brahm: "Oh yeah? Because PEE AND POO DOESN'T BELONG INTO THE LOO!" Treat: "It belongs to the couch!" Observation begins Edit Robert: "Brahm, Haidyn, Kayla, Orla, Skyla, Treat, time for church!" Nicole: "Let's hop to it!" Orla/Haidyn/Kayla/Skyla: "Okay!" Treat: "I don't wanna go to church! It's boring!" Brahm: "Not me!" Nicole: "Come on, boys! We need to go to church! Get dressed!" Tony Stark: "But the boys were having none of it." Nicole: "Come on, we're gonna be late for church!" Tony Stark: "The boy's behaviors at Church and Sunday School were just appalling." Birou Family are at church, sitting together and Treat scream at the top of their lungs Brahm and Treat: "WE WANNA GO HOME! WE DON'T LIKE CHURCH!" Nicole (whispering): "Boys, keep your voices down!" Kayla, Skyla, Haidyn, Brahm and Treat are in Sunday School ???: "Hello there children. I'm so glad you all came to Sunday school to join me today." Kayla/Orla/Haidyn/Skyla: "Good morning, Mrs. Harmony!" Mrs. Harmony: "Good morning, Skyla, Haidyn, Kayla and Orla. How are you today?" Orla: "We are all good, thank you." and Treat scream at the top of their lungs Mrs. Harmony: "Boys, will you please stop screaming?" stands on a table and grabs Mrs. Harmony's face pushes Mrs. Harmony over Haidyn: "Here we go again." Orla: "Are you okay?" helps Mrs. Harmony up, but Brahm pushes her over again Kayla: "Here, Orla, let me help you." and Kayla try to let Mrs. Harmony over, but Orla accidentally lets go Harmony falls over Orla: "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Brahm: "YELL AT ORLA FOR WHAT SHE DID TO YOU!!!!!" Treat: "SHE IS SUCH A FOUR-EYED IDIOT ASSHOLE!!!!!" Orla: "Stop it!" and Treat push Orla over Orla: "HAIDYN! KAYLA! SKYLA! HELP ME!" and Treat dart out of the Sunday school to pick up large rocks and Treat throw the rocks at fellow classmates smacks Mrs. Harmony in the face, while Treat bites Mrs. Harmony's leg Mrs. Harmony: "Ouch! Brahm! Treat! You better stop this now!" throws a large rock at the fish tank causing the tank to smash Mrs. Harmony: "That's it! You are leaving Sunday school because of your behavior!" Brahm: "FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!" Nicole: "That's it! We are leaving!" Orla/Kayla/Skyla/Haidyn: "Already!" Nicole: "We are going home because of Brahm and Treat's behavior. Boys, when we get home you will all be going to the naughty pits!" Tony Stark: "When we got home, it was to for the naughty pit." puts Brahm and Treat to the Naughty Pits Nicole: "You are both in timeout because you did not listen to me. Now you both stay there!" Brahm: "You're a loser because you're not nice." and Treat escape to hit Lucy Nicole: "Boys, you are supposed to be in the naughty pits." and Treat escape to pull Lucy's ears confiscates Brahm's Apollo the Dog plush Observation continues Edit Tony Stark: "Later on, the family went to swim in the pool." gets Brahm and Treat in their swim trunks while Nicole gets Haidyn, Kayla, Orla and Skyla in their swim suits Nicole: "Okay, kids. Are you ready to have fun?" Orla/Haidyn/Skyla/Kayla: "Yeah!" and Treat push Orla and Kayla in the pool Tony Stark: "And then the boys pushed the girls into the pool." and Brahm push Skyla and Haidyn into the pool Robert: "Girls, are you okay?" and Treat jump in the pool as if nothing happened Orla: "Other than being forcibly pushed into the pool containing chlorinated water, yeah. I'm fine." Kayla: "Me too." Nicole: "Girls, what happened?" Haidyn: "A SHARK! MOM, THERE'S A SHARK IN THE POOL!" Nicole: "What the--?!" smacks Haidyn in the face, while Treat bites Kayla's leg Kayla: "Mom, a shark bit me!" Orla: "Actually, sharks live in the ocean, not in areas containing freshwater such as lakes. They also certainly do not live in pools because no animals have their habitats in public pools." Kayla: "If it wasn't a shark, then what bit me?" looks at the water to notice Brahm and Treat Nicole: "Boys, why did you bite your sisters?!" Tony Stark: "It turned out that the so-called 'shark' were really the twin boys, Brahm and Treat." Robert: "What? What happened?" Kayla: "TREAT BIT ME!" Skyla: "BRAHM PUSHED ME IN THE POOL!" Haidyn: "BRAHM SMACKED ME!" Orla: "WE ALL GOT PUSHED IN THE POOL!" Cut to: Nicole: "Your behavior was very very bad. From now on, you are not going swimming until you can behave yourselves and I am going to arrange two babysitters the next time we go places that are related to swimming. Instead of swimming, you are going to listen to the babysitters because your behavior was very appalling!" Brahm and Treat: "Aw, man! We wanna go swimming!" Parent Meeting Edit Robert: "Brahm and Treat have been kicked out of 25 day cares." Nicole: "And 30 schools." Tony Stark: "And what's that?" Nicole: "Thanks to their own behavior!" House Rules Edit Iron Man: "We're going to introduce the boys the rules. Number one: no shrieking; number two: no pushing people in the pool; number three: use indoor voices; number four: no calling people four-eyes and number five: pee and poo go on the loo." Brahm: "IRON MAN IS A FOUR-EYES!" Iron Man: "No, we are not going to learn that kind of behavior. Number six: no tantrums, number seven: no spitting, number eight: no taking off clothes in public, number nine: no hitting, number ten: no kicking and number eleven: no yelling." Treat: "IRON MAN IS SUCH A FOUR-EYES!" Naughty Pits Edit and Treat work together scribbling pictures of someone resembling the parents and the girls being run over by a steamroller and some profane language with their crayons Orla: "Mom, the boys are coloring on the wall!" Brahm: "YOU USED TO DO THAT STUFF, TOO, FOUR EYES!" comes over to the direction Nicole: (gasps) "Look what you have done! You are going to the Naughty Pit, boys!" Treat: "We aren't, stinker!" puts Brahm and Treat into their respective Naughty Pits and confiscates Brahm's Diego plush toy and Treat's Barney plush toy; she also confiscates their Crayola crayons Nicole: "Your toys are in toy jail. I'm also taking all your crayons away from you for a week." and Treat escape the Naughty Pits is watching Amazing and Brahm and Treat bite Haidyn's leg Haidyn: "Ouch! MOM!!!!!" Nicole: "BOYS!!! YOU GET BACK INTO YOUR OWN NAUGHTY PITS, NOW!!!!" drags Brahm and Treat into their respective Naughty Pits Nicole: "Your Barney DVDs are also in toy jail as well for 2 days." 3 minutes later Nicole: "Brahm and Treat, you've been placed in the Naughty Pit for coloring on the walls. You also bit Haidyn's leg. Say sorry to mummy and Haidyn." Brahm and Treat: "Sorry." Nicole: "OK. You boys can now give me a hug and a kiss." Snack Box Technique Edit Tony Stark: "I wanted Nicole to clean out all the junk that the twins eat." Nicole: "Okay." cleans out the pantry and cabinet Nicole: "Look at all the junk that the boys like to eat." sees Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Skittles, jelly beans, Butterfingers, Twinkies, Suzie Q's, Starbursts, soda, energy drink, Almond Joys, Mounds, potato chips, Slim Jim's, Oreos, M&M's, Twizzlers and pork rinds Nicole: "I thought I banned these years ago." minutes later Brahm: "Our favorite snacks are all gone!" Treat: "Yeah, stupid mummy!" Tony Stark: "Boys, mummy wanted to throw all of the treats away because they have a lot of sugar and they are not good for you." Brahm: "WE WANT OUR TREATS AND THERE WILL BE NO MORE FOOD TO EAT FOR US!!!!" slams the chair Tony Stark: "Calm down Brahm, I promise there will be plenty of food to eat in this house, but you will no longer eat unhealthy food." Treat: "YOU STUPID BITCH!!!" hits Tony Tony Stark: "Boys, that's ENOUGH of this nonsense, if you continue to do this, you will both be on your Naughty Pits and all of your toys will be gone! and Treat are in tears Nicole: "It's okay, boys, just take a deep breath and calm down. As I said, there will still be lots of food to eat in the house." Brahm: "Aw man!" Treat: "I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!" and Treat run upstairs to their room crying Nicole: "I've got a bad feeling Tony, we just threw their favorite foods away." Tony Stark: "Don't worry, Nicole. These foods are no good for them." Tony Stark: "And if Treat and Brahm's protest was over, think again." Treat: "We need to beat up, Iron Man!" Vandal Disposal technique Edit Brahm: (recording a sound via Nicole's Nintendo 3DS XL) "I love being mean to Brahm and Treat! I am a stinky, fat, smelly piece of shit!" Treat: (recording a sound): "I hate Tony and Orla because they're four-eyes!" belch the ABC's together whilst recording it Nicole: "Where's my 3DS XL? I thought I put it in my purse..." makes farting noises whilst recording the sound via Nicole's Nintendo 3DS XL Orla: "Mom, the boys have your big 3DS, and look at what they're doing now." enters a room to see Brahm and Treat with her 3DS XL snatches the 3DS XL and plays the recorded sound Nicole: "Oh, my god. You do not record anything like that. That is not nice." and Treat laugh Tony Stark: "My word. That is just disgusting." cut to: Nicole: "Both of you. Stay there for 12 minutes. Do not move." Brahm: "WE WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE REALLY HARD! Nicole: "Do not do that, both of you." twins start punching Nicole in the face Nicole: Ouch! You do not punch your mommy! That is unacceptable! Your Barney DVDs are all going to toy jail for 3 months! It's your time to stay there for 12 minutes! Once again, do not move!" takes the purse, takes it back to her room, locks the door, and takes the key with her cut to: Brahm: (recording a sound) "FUCK MOMMY!" cut to: Brahm: (recording a sound) "CHEW ON MY ASS!" cut to: Nicole: "30 MINUTES!" Mommy & Me Technique Edit Haidyn, Kayla, Orla, Skyla and Treat are at the table making sculptures Nicole: "Do you wanna make some sculptures?" Orla, Kayla, Skyla, Haidyn Brahm and Treat: "Yeah!" Nicole: "Let's roll it like this, okay?" Orla: "Mine's finished, mom! I made a unicorn!" Nicole: "Oh, Orla! It's beautiful! I like it!" Tony Stark: "Orla made a unicorn, Skyla made a butterfly, Kayla made a mermaid, and Haidyn made a fairy." Nicole: "Oh, girls. I love them. They're absolutely beautiful! I love them!" Haidyn, Kayla, Orla and Skyla: "Thanks, mom!" Tony Stark: "As soon as the sculptures were finished and ready for display, Brahm and Treat destroyed them." and Treat destroy their older sister's sculptures by disassembling the parts and throwing them out in the road outside Nicole: "What's wrong, Orla?" sobs while holding the plate which contained her destroyed unicorn Orla: "Brahm destroyed my unicorn! I was going to paint it white and the mane purple as soon as it was dry." Nicole: "LOOK WHAT YOU DID, BOYS!" Treat: (scoffs) "We hate those sculptures. That's why we destroyed them!" Nicole: "That is not nice! It's your butts in the Naughty Pits this instant!" Treat: "WE DON'T WANT TO GO!" Nicole: "I'm going to carry you to the Naughty Pits!" carries Treat and Robert carries Brahm to their respective Naughty Pits confiscates Brahm's Geo plush doll and Treat's toy firetruck and deposits them into the toy time-out box Nicole: "You have been placed there because you destroyed the sculptures of your older sisters. Plus, your Geo and firetruck are both in toy jail." Brahm: "I WANT GEO!!!!!" Treat: "I WANT MY FIRETRUCK!!!!!" Nicole: "If you boys are good for the rest of the day, then I will return them to you." Treat: "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US! ONLY OUR SISTERS!!!" Nicole: "That's because they behave themselves, unlike you two." minutes later Nicole: "I want an apology, boys." Brahm: "Sorry!" Treat: "I'm sorry!" Nicole: "Now give mommy a hug." Ask Iron Man Edit Tony Stark: "Parents, when should you plan a child's birthday party?" Haidyn's Birthday Party Edit Tony Stark: "The next day was my daughter Haidyn's birthday party, and she was having a Spongebob-themed party with her friends from school, Sunday school and gymnastics class." and Robert decorate the backyard with Spongebob party decorations Robert: "Orla, Kayla, Haidyn and Skyla helped us out with the decorations. They even played the suitable and unquestionable music for the party." music is playing in the background Nicole (dressed in an adult SpongeBob Babe costume plus size): I'll go and get the kids ready for the party." is in the living room, getting Brahm and Treat dressed in their SpongeBob costumes, seen by Nicole Nicole: "There, you look absolutely perfect! Now let's go join your sisters and your father." takes Brahm and Treat outside friends arrive Mariah: "Hi, Haidyn! How are you?" Haidyn: "I'm doing fine, Mariah." Mariah: "Amber, Allison, Rachel, Izzy, Hannah, Yuki, Danielle, Natalie, Imogen and Amy are coming too." Allison, Rachel, Izzy, Hannah, Yuki, Danielle, Natalie, Imogen and Amy arrive Robert (dressed in an adult Spongebob Squarepants costume sewn by Nicole): "Look, Haidyn. Your friends are here." Danielle (dressed in a child-sized Spongebob Squarepants girl costume): "What should we do first?" Haidyn: "How about the Spongebob 5-in-1 combo my stepdad rented?" Izzy: "Sounds good!" Nicole: "One of the guests, who is exactly Yuki, was adopted from Japan and can perfectly speak English." the buffet table, we see Krabby Patties with Kelp, Mrs. Puff fish sticks, a Spongebob birthday cake, Square cupcakes, Ocean drinks, snail mix, fruit skewers and Plankton pizza also see a sundae bar with 2-3 flavors of ice cream, several different sprinkles, a few types of syrups and toppings Tony Stark: "At first, everything turned out fine." puts fireworks into the Spongebob cake Treat: "Unhappy crappy birthday, Haidyn!" Tony Stark: "Until Treat decided to put fireworks into the Spongebob cake, which exploded." Spongebob birthday cake explodes all over everybody Nicole: "Oh, my god!" goes over to the buffet table to have a Krabby Patty, but to find the Krabby Patties missing Orla: "Mom, Plankton has stolen the Krabby Patties and he's going to steal the Krabby Patty formula!" Nicole: "What? The Krabby Patties are gone?" finds a few crumbs on the Krabby Patty plate Nicole: "Hmmm, if I were 'Plankton', where would I stash those Krabby Patties?" Guest's parent: "I bought a spare cake." and Treat smash the cake at Nicole's face Brahm: "LOSER!" Nicole: "Boys, knock it off!" Robert: "Hey, where are the Krabby Patties? Did Plankton manage to steal them in hope to get the Krabby Patty recipe?" lifts the tablecloth up and looks under the table, and finds Brahm and Treat gobbling up Krabby Patties Nicole: "What are you boys doing?" Brahm: "Eating Krabby Patties." Nicole: "What did I specifically tell you about not messing up her party?!" Treat: "Plankton sent us to do it." belches burps Nicole: "You've ruined your appetite for dinner." Treat: "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tony Stark: "It was just appalling to see a child ruin an appetite for dinner." Reward Chart Edit Tony Stark: "I'm now introducing the Reward Chart to you, boys. You two are little cowboys." shows pictures of Brahm and Treat, dressed up as cowboys Treat: "What, are those cowboys?" Tony Stark: "Yes, those are cowboys. Everytime that you show mommy and daddy that you can behave yourselves, you get to move up one space on the trail until you reach...the golden Sheriff badge!" to the golden star-shaped badge on the picture Tony Stark: "When you reach the Sheriff's badge, you get to do what you want to do, would you like that?" Brahm/Treat: "Yeah!" Onward Edit Tony Stark: "The next day, the family went to Sea World." Orla: "Look, mom! I want to go see the orca!" Nicole: "Okay, let's go see the orca show." family are watching an orca show, from left to right who is sitting together: Brahm, Treat, Skyla, Kayla, Orla, Robert, Nicole, Haidyn. Robert: "Here comes Shamu, kids." appears from the water and splashes about Everyone: "WOW!!!" applauds Nicole: "Robert, where are Treat and Brahm?" notices the boys missing Kayla/Orla: "Mom, Robert, look!" Robert: "What the...?" Nicole: "Oh, my goodness." Robert: "Boys, where are you?" smashes a fish tank with an aluminum baseball bat Nicole: "Oh, my god...Brahm..." of the water fall out and all of the guppies flip to the floor Iron Man: "Oh, my word...what a mess." Robert: "Should I give Brahm a warning, Iron Man, or just put him in timeout?" Iron Man: "Put him into timeout. It's a chemical change." Robert: "Brahm Allan Jennings! You are going to timeout!" Iron Man: "I'd love you to place him on whatever spot is suitable." sends Brahm to timeout Robert: "You have been placed here because you smashed a fish tank. Now you will stay there for 27 minutes until I come and get you. By the time we get back home, your Geo will be in toy jail. In addition, you will be moving down one space on the Cowboy Reward Chart." Nicole: "Here are two lists so we don't forget." shows Robert a list titled "CONFISCATED TOYS" and writes down "Brahm's Geo plush" shows Robert a list titled "SPACES DOWN" and writes 1 tally under "Brahm" Robert: "Where's Treat?" Haidyn: "Mom, Robert, he's over there!" Nicole: "Oh, my gosh! Treat Triton Jennings!" is riding on the orca, naked, and he spits in one of the guest's faces laughs at that picks up Treat carefully of from Shamu's back and carries him to timeout Nicole: "Treat, you were in timeout for spitting in a person's face and riding on Shamu naked. Stay here for 36 minutes. Your Barney is also in toy jail once we get home; in addition, you will be moved down one space on the Cowboy Reward Chart." puts 1 tally point under "Treat" writes down "Treat's Barney plush" on the list Robert: "Two confiscated toys so far?" Nicole: "Yes." and Treat escape from timeout and ride on Shamu naked Nicole: "Oh, my gosh, boys." picks up the twins from Shamu and returns them to timeout Nicole: "Brahm, your bomb bird will be in toy jail. Treat, your Squacky plush toy will be in toy jail as well. Now put your clothes back on." writes down Brahm's Angry Birds Black Bird Plush and Treat's 13" Squacky the Duck plush toy on the list Brahm (screeching on top of his lungs): "I WANT MY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMB BIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Treat (screeching on top of his lungs): "I WANT SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKYYYYYYYY!!!!!" Nicole: "You should have thought about it once before you rode on Shamu naked." Nicole: "Now your time period has extended to 45 minutes." and Treat flip Nicole off writes down Brahm's 13" Apollo the Dog plush toy and Treat's Curious George plush toy on the list Nicole: "Your Apollo and Curious George are in toy jail by the moment we get home." Brahm (screeching on top of his lungs): "I WANT APOOOOOOLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Treat (screeching on top of his lungs): "I WANT CUUUURIOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUSSSS GEOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRGEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Nicole: (angrily) "RIGHT! NOW YOUR TIMEOUT PERIOD HAS EXTENDED TO 90 MINUTES!" writes down Brahm's 13" Big Bird plush toy and Treat's 13" Bugs Bunny plush toy on the list Nicole: "Big Bird and Bugs Bunny are in toy jail as well." Brahm (screeching on top of his lungs): "I WANT BIG BIIIIIIIIIRDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!" Treat (screeching on top of his lungs): "I WANT BUUUUGS BUUUUUUUUUNNNYYYYYYY!" Nicole: "Too bad, you just lost them!" Brahm: "WE HATE YOU AND WE WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!!" writes down Brahm's 12" Chica the Chicken plush toy and Treat's Boots the Monkey plush toy on the list Nicole: "Chica and Boots are now in toy jail." Brahm (screeching on top of his lungs): "I WANT CHIIIIICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Treat (screeching on top of his lungs): "I WANT BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" bites a guest's leg Nicole: "TREAT TRITON JENNINGS!" wrote down Treat's Pajanimals coloring book on the list Nicole: "RIGHT, TREAT TRITON, YOU'VE NOW LOST YOUR PAJANIMALS COLORING BOOK!" Treat (screeching): "I WANT MY COLORING BOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nicole: "You cannot get it back until tomorrow, unfortunately." and Nicole leave the boys in timeout for 90 minutes 90 minutes later Nicole: "Treat, you were in timeout because you bit a guest in the leg, spoke rudely to mommy, flipped mommy off and rode on Shamu with your clothes off. You also did some spitting at a person's face. I will not tolerate this anymore. I want an apology." Treat: "Sorry, mummy." Nicole: "Thank you." and Treat hug and kiss Robert: "Brahm, you were put in timeout because you and your brother smashed a fish tank with an aluminum baseball bat, spoke rudely to mommy, flipped mommy off, and rode on Shamu with your clothes off. Now I want an apology please." Brahm: "I'm sorry, dad." Robert: "Gimme a hug." and Robert hug and kiss Robert: "I love you." family sits back down and watches the rest of the orca show and Treat spit at the orca and Treat ride the orca, naked Tony Stark: "After the orca show was over, if you thought that ordeal was over, think again!" to Nicole placing Brahm and Treat in the Naughty Pit, moving both boy's pictures down 1 space each on the reward chart, and confiscating the toys on the list titled "CONFISCATED TOYS" and depositing them to the Toy Time-Out Box Nicole: "You are both in the Naughty Pit because your behavior at the Orca show was appalling! Until you both behave the right way, we will not go to Sea World ever! You are down one space on the Reward Chart!" Tony Stark: "Nicole, you're punishing the whole family because of the boy's behavior. Why does the whole family take the share of the blame because of two little boy's unacceptable behavior?" Nicole: "Actually, we will arrange two babysitters." Tony Stark: "Sounds like a good idea." Eating at a Restaurant Edit Tony Stark: "Later on, the family went to eat dinner at a restaurant." Nicole: "Boys, mommy wants you to eat 3 pieces of your broccoli." Kayla, Skyla and Orla eat their vegetables Brahm: "No, I hate broccoli!" Treat: "I hate broccoli, too! It's yucky and stinky! Tastes like shit!" Orla: "Broccoli is a plant in the cabbage family, high in Vitamin C, as well as dietary fiber." Brahm: "We don't care, four-eyed nerd!" Robert: "Brahm, that is no way to talk to your sister." Nicole: "Boys, if you do not eat your broccoli, then I'm placing you both in your respective Naughty Pits once we get home." stabs his fork into the broccoli, picks it up and puts it in his mouth Nicole: "Well?" picks up his broccoli with his fork and puts it in his mouth; then he eats it Nicole: "Good boy, Brahm. Now two more to go." waiter comes over to the Birou family's table with a plate full of sushi Waiter: "Here is some sushi, folks. Dragon Rolls, Rainbow Rolls, California Rolls, Alaska Rolls, Spider Rolls, Seattle Rolls, Dynamite Rolls, Vegetable Rolls, and all the kinds of sushi rolls. Enjoy." Nicole: "Look, Robert. This one has my favorite sushi roll, the Dragon Rolls." spits his broccoli in Nicole's face Nicole: "Treat, no! We do not spit food at a restaurant." eats a California Roll eats a Spider Roll eats a Vegetable Roll eats an Alaska Roll eats a Dragon Roll eats two more pieces of broccoli Nicole: "Good boy, Brahm." eats a Rainbow Roll Robert: "Treat, you still need to eat your broccoli before you can have sushi." picks up a piece of broccoli and puts it in his mouth; he eats the broccoli Robert: "That's my boy. Can you go for two more?" eats two more pieces of broccoli Robert: "Great job, Treat." applauds Brahm and Treat Robert: "I'm really proud of you boys." eats a Seattle Roll Nicole: "Nice job, Treat." DVD Meeting Edit Nicole: "BOYS!!!!!!!!" Treat: "What, sweet mother of ours?" Brahm: "Why do you call for us?" Nicole: "How many times have I told you two, to not vandalize my Facebook account? And to leave my Facebook account alone?! Look what you've done!" see Nicole's Facebook entry, "I am a big, round and fat Poopie-head. I love to leave Brahm and Treat alone and eat lots of peanut butter cups and ice cream! And I hate mummy too!" Nicole: "You know what boys? You've bought yourselves a trip to the Naughty Pit!" Brahm: (sarcastically) "Ooh, we're so scared!" [Nicole carries the twins to their particular Naughty Pit and confiscates their Goodnight Pajanimals DVD] Nicole: "Your Pajanimals DVD is in toy jail." Brahm and Treat: (screaming) "WE WANNA WATCH THE PAJANIMALS!!!!!" Nicole: "Stop the screaming or it will be gone for 2 weeks." Treat: "WELL, WE WANNA WATCH THE PAJANIMALS!!!" edits her Facebook entry and deletes the rude message stops the DVD Tony Stark: "Let's pause for a moment. On what you did is forgot to tell them why are the twins in the Naughty Pit. On to the next clip." plays the DVD and Treat are eating cookies, candy and Twinkies Nicole: "BOYS!!!!" Brahm: "Yes, you motherfucking in hell? Nicole: "This language is not going to be tolerated from now on! And why are you eating junk boys?" Treat: "Cuz' we love them." Nicole: "I'm throwing your junk away." and Treat screams while Nicole is putting the junk in the bin Nicole: "Boys...Naughty Pits!" stops the DVD Epic Tantrum Edit Treat: "Mommy Nicole, can we have Burger King Kid's meals?" Brahm: "We want cheeseburgers, French fries, and coca cola!" Nicole: "Not tonight! We are going to have salad with chicken!" starts sobbing hysterically Brahm: "But, we don't like that food!" Nicole: "You boys are going to eat what we are having and that's our final decision." throws the salad and the chicken to his shoe. He then tosses his fork to the pot and one of his shoes where all the salad and chicken falls out Nicole: "You know what, you will be going to the Naughty Pit, Brahm!" sends Brahm to the Naughty Pit punches Robert's leg Robert: "Brahm Allan Jennings! You do not punch dad's leg!" Brahm: "I...HATE...SALAD!" Orla: "Mealtimes are such a nightmare, especially with my little brothers. It's so embarrassing to go out to dinner because of the way they act in public." retreats to her room to start her spelling homework Kayla: "Orla, are you okay in there?" Orla: "Yeah, I'm fine. Those boys are driving me crazy." deposits Treat into the Naughty Pit Robert: "You boys are sitting in time-out because you didn't listen to mommy when she asked you to eat your dinner." walks away and sets the timer Nicole: "Where's Orla?" Robert: "The drama was too much for her, so she went upstairs to start her spelling homework, I think." Nicole: "And Kayla?" Robert: "She went up to check on her sister." and Treat escape their Naughty Pits and run into Orla's bedroom, snatching Orla's spelling homework from her Orla: "Hey! Come back here with my homework!" chases the boys Orla: "MUM! They got my spelling homework!" Treat: "Can't catch us, Smelly!" and Brahm run into the bathroom and lock the door Orla: "MUM!" appears in the hallway Nicole: "Boys, open this door and give your sister back her homework!" Brahm: "NO!" Orla: "I have a huge spelling test tomorrow! Please give it back!" Brahm: "NO!" Nicole: "If you don't, your Super Soaker Monster is in toy jail." Brahm: "NO! I WANT MY SUPER SOAKER MONSTER!" Nicole: "Fine, don't. But your Super Soaker Monster is in toy jail." Brahm: "IT'S NOT, FUCKER! I WANT MY SUPER SOAKER MONSTER!" confiscates Brahm's Super Soaker Monster and deposits it into the toy time-out box Brahm: "I WANT MY SUPER SOAKER MONSTERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!" unlocks the door with a key Brahm: "NO!" stops Brahm from carrying on his threat to flush Orla's spelling homework down the toilet, and deposits Brahm to the Naughty Pit and some balls Nicole: "Here's your spelling homework back, dear." Orla: "Thank you." twins escape and grab Nicole's phone and ask for 10 pizzas, 4 cheeseburgers, 2 gallons of strawberry ice cream, 5 boxes of Pajanimals cereal, 5 boxes of Trix cereal, 5 boxes of Fruity Pebbles cereal, 5 boxes of Lucky Charms cereal, 10 loaves of bread, 14 boxes of Pop-Tarts, 5 sets of Hi-C juice boxes, 6 boxes of M&M candy coated cookies, 5 boxes of macaroni and cheese, 4 sets of apple turnover, 6 cans of Original Pringles, 10 bottles of Sunkist 7 boxes of Hostess Twinkies, 13 hot dogs, 15 sets of chicken nuggets, 9 hot wings, 3 salted pretzels, 9 sets of french fries, 2 bags of Chex Mix, 4 boxes of donuts, 12 peanut butter jars, 10 packs of Pajanimals fruit snacks, 12 jelly jars, 15 packs of candy, 4 cakes, 6 cups of Rita's cherry water ice, 8 boxes of Animal Crackers and 9 boxes of Little Debbie Swiss Rolls Orla: "Mom, are we having a party or something?" Nicole: "No, dear. Why?" Orla: "It looks like we have enough food for a big party." looks and sees the food the boys asked for over the phone Nicole: "BOYS!!!!!!!!" Kayla: "Mom, I brought home a flyer about a school food drive; the school's asking for non-perishable foods to donate. Do you think we have anything to give for the food drive?" runs though the kitchen, whilst Brahm and Treat are chasing her Brahm: "Get her!" Treat: "Let's capture the beast!" and Treat throw rocks at Lucy yelps in pain Nicole: "Boys!" Brahm: "What?" Nicole: "Some of your toys are in toy jail." confiscates Brahm's Pikachu plush, Treat's Barney plush, Brahm's Angry Birds Bomb Bird plush, Treat's Mickey Mouse plush, and Brahm's Apollo the Dog plush by placing them into the toy time-out box Brahm: I WANT PIKACHU, BOMB BIRD AND APOLLOOOOO THE DOG! Treat: "I WANT BARNEY AND MICKEY MOUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Thought Box Edit Tony Stark: "Hi, girls." Skyla: "Hi, Dad." Haidyn and Orla cover their ears Haidyn: "Those boys are really making our lives a nightmare, someday, we want to spend some time with our parents without them." Orla: "Man! They are so annoying! They keep disturbing me when I try to do my homework! I need my private space whenever I'm doing my homework." Homework Station Edit Tony Stark: "Orla had had her space interrupted and disturbed while she tried to do her homework, so today, I introduced the Homework Station." Robert: "Look Orla, you can do your homework in peace without Brahm and Treat bothering you. You have your own private homework station. If you'd like, you can have your mother, father, me, Kayla, Haidyn or Skyla help you study, would you like that?" Orla: "Yes, Robert. I'd like that." Robert: "Here is a privacy shield." shows Orla a privacy shield Orla: "Thank you. That is a good idea. That way I won't notice them when the twins misbehave." opens her textbook and gets started on her homework The twins vs. the babysitters Edit Tony Stark: "The family is going out to the lake, and Nicole has confirmed that she would arrange two young babysitters for the boys, and she did. What was going on, was making the two babysitter's lives miserable." [Orla comes out with a Tangled bathing suit on] Nicole: "I arranged Melissa and Liz. They are in the same family as Diana. Melissa and Liz are two of the seventh vigintuplet sisters. I've noticed the family has over 10 sets of vigintuplets. I've also noticed that Jo arranged babysitters from the same family." [Kayla comes out with a Disney Princess bathing suit on] Kayla: "Where's Haidyn?" Haidyn: "I'm here!" Robert: "Is everybody ready to go?" Treat: "Why do we have to be stuck at home with Dumb and Dumber!" and Liz look offended but don't say anything Nicole: "The list of emergency numbers is on the refrigerator, and their naptime is at 2:15pm." Melissa: "Okay." Nicole: "I've laid out their lunches, they both are steamed pita chicken tacos with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, jalapenos, and fajitas. The taco bar is over there." walks over to smell Liz and Melissa Nicole: "Oh, this is our dog, Lucy." Liz: "Hi, Lucy." Melissa: "Nice to meet you, Lucy." Robert: "See you guys at 4:00pm." Treat: "Can we have Burger King kid's meals for lunch?" Brahm: "We want cheeseburgers, french fries, and coca cola!" Melissa: "No, Treat and Brahm." Brahm: (screeching) "WE WANT BURGER KING RIGHT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Melissa: "Your mother said, you are NOT having Burger King kid's meals, Treat and Brahm. You are having a steamed pita chicken taco with vegetables!" Treat: "We don't want to eat them!" punches Melissa in the face Melissa: "Brahm, no! It's not nice to punch people in the face." Treat: "Screw you!" bites Melissa's arm Melissa: "OUCH!!! Liz, can you help me?" confiscates Brahm's Curious George Matching Game and My Pillow Pets T- Rex 18" and Treat's Chutes and Ladders game and Hide N Squeak Eggs and puts them into the toy time-out box Brahm (screeching): "I WANT MY CURIOUS GEORGE MATCHING GAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! AND MY PILLOW PETS T- REXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx!" Treat (screeching): "I WANT MY CHUTES AND LADDERSSSSS GAME AND HIDE N SQUEAK EGGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" pees in the hallway pees on the Mario statue pees on the Master Hand statue and Treat run outside and climb on Skyla's trampoline and Treat jump up and down on the trampoline and Treat grab Lucy's tail and try to attack her by throwing rocks at her, but they miss confiscates Brahm's Raggedy Andy Doll and Treat's Barney plush doll and Luigi plush and deposits them into the toy-time out box Brahm: "I WANT MY RAGGEDY ANDYYYYYYYYY!" Treat: "I WANT BARNEY AND LUIGIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" 10 minutes later and Brahm climb off the trampoline, climb on their tricycles and ride to the park playground Melissa: "Hey, where do you boys think you are going?" Treat: "To the playground!" and Treat flip Melissa off send Brahm and Treat to their respective Naughty Pits Liz: "I'm confiscating your Elmo plush and your Super Soaker Monster!" confiscates Brahm's Elmo plush doll and Treat's Super Soaker Monster water gun and deposits them into the Toy Time-Out box Brahm (Screeching): " I WANT ELMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Treat: "I WANT SUPER SOAKER MONSTER WATER GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" hits Liz and Lucy Liz: "You lost your Bomb Bird for the rest of the day." confiscates Brahm's Angry Birds Bomb Bird plush and deposits it into the toy time-out box Brahm: "I WANT BOMB BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRD!!!!!!!!!!!" to: Robert, Nicole and their daughters at the lake Nicole: "Has everybody got a life jacket on?" Haidyn: "Yes, mom!" Skyla: "Uh-huh." Orla: "Yup!" Kayla: "I need a little help. The buckle won't reach." Robert: "Here, let me help you." cut to: and Treat are coloring on the walls Brahm: "Fuck you!" Treat: "Shitface!" and Treat flip Melissa off confiscates Brahm's Chica the Chicken and Treat's Super Soaker Monster and returns them to the toy time-out box Brahm: "I WAAAAAAAAAAAANT CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Treat: "I WANT MY SUPER SOAKER MONSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" Liz: "It's gone forever in the toy time-out box." and Treat run outside and jump in the pool Brahm: "FUCK YOU!" Treat: "ASSHOLE!" barks comes outside Melissa: "Hey, get out of the pool. You two are not allowed to be swimming." Brahm: "FUCK OFF!" Treat: "YOU PILE OF BULLSHIT!" and Treat run out of the yard and Liz try to chase after them and Treat lock Melissa and Liz outside Liz: "Hey, you two! Open up!" Brahm: "NO!" Cut to: Robert: "Are you girls having fun?" Orla/Kayla/Haidyn/Skyla: "Yeah!" Nicole: "Whoa...we're late...it's time to go home..." Orla/Kayla/Haidyn/Skyla: "Okay." 500 minutes later Melissa: "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Jennings! Welcome back!" Nicole: "How was your babysitting experience?" Melissa: "It was awful!" Robert: "Why is it awful?" Melissa: "Oh... Treat and Brahm wanted Burger King Kids Meals for lunch as well as coca cola, and then I said no, then they punched me in the face, attacked the dog and bit my arm. Brahm peed on the Mario statue while Treat peed in the hallway and Master Hand statue... oh... it was terrible!" Nicole: "Oh my..." Tony Stark: "How horrible..." Melissa: "They also got on the playground with their tricycles with no permission and supervision, hit me, flipped me off, swam in the pool... and locked me outside...oh...I couldn't do it!" cries tries to comfort Melissa Nicole: "It wasn't your fault, Melissa." Robert: "BOYS!!" Brahm: "Yes?" Nicole: "You mind telling me what you did during our absence?" Brahm: "We listened to the babysitters, ate our lunch, and took a nap. Nothing happened." unlocks the door heads to the kitchen, and notices a wasted pita chicken taco with vegetables Nicole: "You haven't even touched your lunch!" Robert: "Boys, not only was locking Melissa and Liz out mean, but it was also harmful. They can't help you if a disaster happened." looks at Nicole Nicole: "What's the matter, girl?" howls Melissa: (in sadness) "Brahm and Treat threw rocks at Lucy." Nicole: "Oh, poor girl." hugs Lucy Melissa: "Aw." The twins turn over new leaves Edit Tony Stark: "Later on, the twins decided to apologize to their family and assuring that it will never happen again." Brahm: "I want to take my anger away." Treat: "Me too." Iron Man: "Well, let's take all of your thoughts to this sheet of paper. We are going to crumble it up and stomp on it. You can apologize after that."